All in the Family
by RatedrKjErIcHo
Summary: Melinda Korklan and Camila Runnels were once friends in college. Melinda's brother Matt has recently become engaged to Camila and Melinda had been dating Camil'a brother Cody in secret. Can the put aside their differences and be one big happy family
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Melinda Korklan parked her car and smoothed the fabric of her dress as she hurried into the restaurant putting on her heels. She was late again. Nothing unusual. She was always late for something these days. But this dinner was important to her brother and she had promised him she would be there.

Matt sat there looking at his watch smiling and shaking his head. Their mother had always told Melinda that she'd be late for her own funeral. And he was beginning to think that it was true. He looked over to his left and saw his girlfriend of the last nine months and smiled. Tonight was going to be an important night for them and one he hoped she would remember for the rest of their lives together. He heard the clank of her heels against the marble floor and turned around.

"Took you long enough to get here." He smiled walking over and giving her a hug.

"Sorry, I got caught up with work and lost track of time." She said as she took a seat next to her brother's friend Ted. He smiled over at her and nodded. She loved her brother's friends. Even though she didn't know them all that well. She looked around the table and smiled. Everyone who meant anything to him was there. Her smile quickly faded as her eyes fell on the girl who sat next to her brother. His girlfriend Camilla Runnels.

She and Camilla had been friends in college. For a time. As she sat there and studied her now, she wasn't really sure how they'd become friends at all. Melinda had been a cheerleader although she was considered somewhat of a nerd. She was friendly and outspoken while Camilla was more quiet and reserved. She was the classic overachieving bookworm. A perfect fit for her geeky brother. But that didn't mean that she had to like it. She briefly looked at the man that was sitting next to Camilla. He looked at her for a moment, his ocean eyes boring a hole right through her. It would have made anyone else feel uncomfortable. But this hadn't been the first time she'd seen that look from those eyes. She smirked softly at him and then turned her full attention to her brother who was clanking a fork against his water glass.

"I want to thank you all for coming tonight. I wanted you all to share this moment with me." He said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a small ring box. He looked over at Camilla and her hand flew to her mouth. Melinda rolled her eyes. She should have known that Matt was dragging her away from work to make her sit and watch as he proposed to her. But she was his sister. The only family he had left. And she would support his decisions. Even if she thought he was making a huge mistake.

"Cam, we've been together for a little while now. I have never been so happy in my life. I love you and I was wondering….would you marry me?"

Everyone sitting at the table waited with baited breath as Camilla shook her head, tears streaming down her face. Matt slid the ring on her finger-their mother's ring- and wrapped her in a hug kissing her. Everyone clapped and Melinda faked a smile and excused herself to head to the bar. If she was going to fake excitement for her brother, she was going to need the help of her good friend Jack Daniels. She looked at the bartender and gave him her order. She heard someone laugh beside her and turned to see those same ocean eyes that had been looking at her before.

"Hitting the hard stuff early I see. You'll be putty in my hands later." He whispered in her ear as his hand ghosted the small of her back. She shivered a little and smiled her thanks to the bartender as he gave her the drink.

"Who says I'm spending the night with you?" she smirked as she looked at him. "You know if Matt sees us talking how we have to play this right?" He nodded.

"That's a risk I am willing to take." He said as he ordered himself a beer. "SO it would appear that we will be in laws soon." She nodded. "You are going to have to get along with her you know. For Matt's sake." She looked at him and smiled.

"That may be true. But I don't have to like it." She said as she pushed some of her dark brown hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry Cody. I know she's your sister and that you and Matt both love her. But I still can't get over it. She betrayed me."

"Have you ever stopped to hear what she had to say about it?"

"No and I don't want to." She said as she drank the alcohol down. She heard Matt call her name and turned to see him walking toward them.

"You okay?" he asked as he walked up to the bar. She nodded and smiled at him. "Listen, Linney I know you and Cam have your differences but please, for my sake try and get along with her?"

"For you big brother, anything." She said as she ordered another drink. Matt glanced past her and saw the now three empty glasses in front of her.

"Have you met Cody?" he asked. Melinda looked over at Cody and smiled. She nodded.

"We were just talking about how great it is that you and Cam are getting married." She said. He looked over at Cody and smiled. His sister was a horrible liar.

"Do me a favor Codes and drive my sister home. I think she's in no condition to drive. She's a little tipsy if she thinks that my marrying Cam is a good thing." Matt laughed. He hugged his sister. "I love you sis and you being here for me tonight means a lot to me."

"I told you on the phone, I wouldn't miss it for the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Cam looked at the ring on her hand and smiled. She had never expected Matt to propose to her. Although she had to admit to herself that she'd had a crush on him long before they'd ever started dating. She'd only seriously considered dating him since she'd started as an assistant trainer with the WWE a few years before. And then she still hadn't had the guts to approach him. He'd charmed his way into her heart and they'd been together since their first date.

She watched him from across the room as he talked to his sister. They'd been friends in college. Best Friends actually. But that had all come crashing down one rainy afternoon. When Linney had left their shared apartment just off campus and accused her of betraying her.

***FlashBack***

_Cam walked into the apartment with a bag full of food and slipped out of her rain soaked coat. She'd gone to get them both dinner straight after her last class. She looked over at her best friend who sat on the window seat staring out the window absently watching the rain fall. She'd barely left the apartment in the three weeks since she'd found out she was pregnant. She'd talked to her professors and got them to agree to let her finish her assignments and exams online. She watched as her friend brought a sleeved hand up to her face wiping away a stray tear that strolled down her cheek._

"_I got you soup. You know to help with your stomach."_

"_I talked to Jake today. He called me a whore and accused me of cheating on him." Cam stopped and walked over to the window seat sitting down beside her friend."Why'd you tell him Cam?" she said closing her eyes._

"_He had a right to know."_

"_You shouldn't have told him Cam."_

"_He should step up and take responsibility for this."_

"_It wasn't your secret to tell. You have no idea what I'm going through here."_

"_Linney, I'm sorry. I was just trying to help."_

"_Well it doesn't matter. I can't stay here anymore. I am going back to Matt's house. He'll help me figure out what to do." She turned to look at Cam. "Have a nice life Cam." She said getting up off the window seat. She doubled over in pain and fell to the floor._

_***End FlashBack***_

She was rushed to the hospital that night. Cam had called Matt for her and stayed with her until he got there. Neither of them had told Matt the real reason she'd been rushed to the hospital. Linney had wanted it that way. She watched Melinda leave with Cody and smiled as Matt walked back over to her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and placed a kiss to her temple and she pushed the thought out of her mind. It had been nearly four years since they'd had that conversation and Linney had lost her baby. But the pain was still so fresh for them both. Matt caught the sadness on her face and squeezed her a little tighter.

"Give her some time baby. She will come around." He whispered. She smiled up at him and nodded. Matt hoped he was right. They hadn't really said a civil word to each other in nearly four years and he knew that there was more to the story than they were saying. He just hoped that since Cam was about to join the family, they would be able to settle whatever it was between them.

Melinda woke up the next morning and smiled as she felt Cody's arms around her. She hadn't planned on starting anything with Cody. She'd always found him attractive but she hadn't fallen for him until he'd come home for a visit with Matt a few months earlier. He'd kept her company while Matt, Randy and Ted had gone out to some club and they'd ended up talking for hours. She knew Matt would probably flip if he found out about their relationship so she'd asked Cody to keep them secret for a little while. He'd agreed. She enjoyed those sweet stolen moments when they would be together in the privacy of his hotel room or one of their houses. She'd accumulated a lot of frequent flier miles in the last six months and but she didn't care. She could really feel herself falling in love with him. Even if she wasn't ready to tell him that yet. He kissed her on the forehead and squeezed her a little tighter and she looked up at him and smiled.

"Told you you'd be putty in my hands." He whispered with a smirk on his face. She playfully smacked him on the chest and laughed. "It's okay. No one can resist my dashing good looks for too long." She rolled her eyes and kissed him again.

"What are you doing today?" she asked him running her fingers over his arm softly.

"I was planning to stay in bed all day." He said kissing her neck.

"Oh, as much as I would love to, I have to meet Matt for lunch." She moaned. He kissed her neck and got up out of bed. "But I will see you later?" He turned and looked at her as he buttoned his jeans. He walked over to the bed and leaned down and kissed her again.

"You can count on it." He smiled and kissed her again before finishing getting dressed and slipping out of Melinda's front door.

Melinda sighed as she laid there. She was not looking forward to Cam becoming a member of her family. She knew that eventually the one secret that she had kept from her brother would come out in the open and she was afraid that when it did, she would lose him and Cody. For good.


	3. Chapter 3

Cam sat in the restaurant waiting for Cody to get there. He was supposed to be meeting her for lunch. She absent mindedly ran her fingers around the rim of her water glass and smiled as the lights sparkled off her engagement ring. She hadn't expected to fall in love with Matt. It had just fallen into place. Sure, she'd had feelings for him when he came to visit Linney at school. But she had never acted on them. Until after Linney had moved back home and forgotten all about her. She'd met Matt when she'd gone on a press tour with Cody and it had clicked for them both. Now she was about to become his wife but something was bothering her still. She sighed to herself. Marrying Matt should have been the happiest time of her life but none of it meant a damn thing when her best friend still hated her guts.

"Sorry, I'm late." Cody said kissing her on the cheek and sitting across from her.

"No problem. So what held you up or do I have to ask?" She smiled knowing it was some girl.

"Just someone I have been seeing." He knew Linney wanted their relationship to stay quiet so he couldn't tell Cam exactly who it was. "Not sure how serious so no you can't meet her."

"You're no fun." She pouted.

"You shouldn't be worrying about me anyway. You should be planning your wedding."

"We just got engaged."

"Yeah but I know you have been planning your wedding since you were five."

"Yeah but at five I wanted to marry Shawn Michaels." She said with a laugh.

"I remember. Dad loved to kid you about that. Your little crush on Shawn. Who was it after Shawn?" Cody laughed.

"Never mind who it was." She laughed. "So, I don't get anything about this girl?"

"No, nosey butt. You don't." He laughed before getting serious. "Cam, are you sure about this marriage? I mean you and Linney don't get along and now you're going to be part of that family."

"I love Matt and I'm going to marry him whether Linney likes it or not. Would I like for she and I to be friends again, yes. But I don't know if we can be."

"What exactly happened?" He had always wanted to know but neither Linney nor Cam would say.

"That's not for me to tell. You want to know, ask Linney. You guys looked cozy the other night."

"I met her last night. I offered to take her home. That's it." He hated keeping this from her but he knew it was for the best.

"Alright." She said as they ordered.

"You could try to make things right with Linney." He said as their drinks arrived.

"I don't' think that's possible. She hates me and I don't see that changing. Can we just drop this?"

"Yes." He sighed. He wanted to know exactly what went on but it was obvious that Cam wasn't going to tell.

Across town, Matt sat waiting at the restaurant for his sister to arrive. Again, she was late as usual. He shook his head as she came rushing through the door and walked over to the table.  
>"Sorry I'm late." she said giving him a hug and sitting down at the table. She had gotten up and showered after Cody had left trying to ignore the churning in her stomach but to no avail. She ended up spending the better part of an hour hovering over the toilet bowl throwing up. She chalked it up to the alcohol she'd had the night before. Matt looked at her, taking in her pale appearance and sighed. She looked like she didn't feel well.<br>"So Cody got you home alright?" he asked with a smile. She shook her head and smiled back at him.  
>"Cody just drove me home. That's all." he looked at her with his eyebrows raised a little. "Okay, we've been hanging out for the last few months. Happy?" she said as her cheeks turned red. Matt laughed a little. She laughed too and then looked at him seriously. "Are you sure about marrying Cam?" Matt sighed.<br>"Linney, we have been through this. I love her and I am going to marry her. I appreciate your support on this."  
>"I do support you Matt. Even though I think you are making the biggest mistake of your life." The room began to swirl around her and she held on to the table for support, the urge to throw up again rising in her throat.<br>"What happened between you guys?" She barely heard those words as she passed out and slid out of her chair hitting the floor.

"Linney." Matt said trying to wake her up. He quickly dialed 911 and they were soon on their way to the hospital.

She was taken back to the ER. Matt got out his cell phone and called Cam. He knew she was having lunch with Cody.

"Hey baby." Cam said answering. She was shocked he was calling because he said he was having lunch with Linney. "What's up?"

"I'm at the hospital. Linney fainted. Can you and Cody come?" Matt said to her.

"Yeah, we will be right there." Cam hung up her phone and turned to her brother. "That was Matt. Linney is at the hospital."

"What? Is she okay?" Cody asked worried.

"I don't know. Matt wants us to come."

"Alright. I will meet you there."

They quickly headed to their cars and headed to the hospital. Cam hoped Linney was okay. They might not be friends anymore but she didn't want anything to happen to her. They arrived at the hospital and headed to the ER.

"Matt, is everything okay?" Cam asked her fiancée as she hugged him.

"I don't know. The doctor hasn't been out yet." He replied hugging her back.

"I'm sure she is fine." Cam said reassuring.

Cody looked at his sister and her fiancée. He hoped Linney was okay. He hadn't wanted to admit it to himself, especially since he hadn't even said the words to her yet but he loved her. Just as the words ran through his head, the doctor came around the corner.  
>"Doctor, how is she?" Matt said holding on to Cam's hand.<br>"She's fine. A little dehydrated but otherwise fine. We would like for the remainder of her pregnancy to be stress free though." Matt looked from the doctor to Cody.  
>"Pregnancy?"<br>"Yes, Congratulations. Your sister is about 6 weeks along. She wanted to speak to Cody?" Matt looked at Cody for a second and smiled to himself. Cam looked the doctor in shock. She hoped Linney would be able to deal with this but she knew that the memories would inevitably come flooding back. She looked at Cody who was in a visible state of shock. That's when it all clicked for her. Linney was the girl Cody had been seeing.  
>"Judging by the look on your face, I would say congratulations are in order." she said snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked at her and nodded.<br>"If you will follow me, I will show you to her room." Cody looked at Matt who nodded that it was okay for him to go in and see Linney first. He followed the doctor down the hallway.

Linney sat up in the bed resting her hand on her stomach. She and Cody were having a baby. She smiled at the thought and then the smile faded. What if he was like Jake had been and he didn't want to be a father? What if he tried to make her abort the baby? The door opening brought her out of her thoughts. She looked at Cody as he rushed to her bedside and sat down on the edge gently and took her hand. She looked into those mesmerizing blue eyes and instantly knew that this time would be different. That he would be there for her and that everything would be okay.  
>"I can't believe Linney is pregnant." Matt said as he and Cam sat in the waiting room.<p>

"I know but its good news." Cam replied. She wasn't sure it was. She knew Cody wasn't like Jake and he would be excited about a baby. She was excited for him too. She just didn't want anything to go wrong.

"Do you think so?"

"Sure." She replied.

"Cam, what's going on? Are you not excited about a niece or nephew?"

"I am excited."

"But?"

"But I'm worried. I don't want anything to go wrong. The doctor said she needed no stress." She sighed.

"And there won't be."

"There will be if you marry me. She hates me and I don't see this going smoothly."

"Cam, what aren't you telling me?"

"It's not my secret to tell." She said before she realized it.

Back to Cody and Linney

"Hey darlin', how are you feeling?" he asked as he brushed some hair away from her face.  
>"Like I kissed the floor." she laughed.<br>"Doc says you will be fine and that the baby is okay." she nodded. "I was so worried when Matt called Cam and said you where here. Linney looked over at him with a worried expression on her face.  
>"Cam's here?" Cody nodded.<br>"Yeah, she's out in the waiting room with Matt. She's here to support him. And me. I don't want you to worry. Doc says you need a stress free environment. And lucky for you, I love you and our baby so I'm going to make sure that happens.  
>Linney laughed nervously. She wasn't sure that would happen with Cam there. She knew that the secret they shared was probably going to come out. This pregnancy brought back the memories but it was different too. Cody was happy about the baby and he had told her that he loved her. She loved him too but the fear was there.<p>

"Linney come on. Whatever is with you and Cam, it needs to be done with. You and she are going to be related."

"Not by my choice."

"Even if Matt wasn't marrying her, you are having my baby. You would still be related." He sighed. "Linney, you and this baby are the most important things to me and I want you and the baby to be okay."

Linney sighed. She knew he was right. If she wanted a safe pregnancy, she needed no stress. Maybe it was time to tell everything.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. It means a lot to us. You guys are awesome.

Co Written with Hailey Egan who is an awesome writing partner. We rock as a team. I also wanted to let you guys know that we have a few more stories coming up together so be sure to check them out. Back to the story.

Linney looked at Cody and sighed. She knew she had to talk to Matt. She had to have him hear the truth from her. She didn't know how he would take the news. He would be disappointed in her. There was a knock on the door and the doctor entered.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better. When can I go home?"

"In a day or two. But I don't want you to be alone. You have to be with someone at all times. Right now why don't you just rest?" She nodded her head. "Would you like anyone to stay with you tonight?"

"I'm staying." Cody spoke up. The doctor nodded and left the room. "I will go get us some dinner and get a change of clothes and I will be right back okay?" Linney nodded. "I meant what I said before Linney. I love you." He kissed her on the forehead and walked out.

Cam looked at the ring on her hand and then at Matt. She could see that he was worried. But not just about his sister. About their relationship and whatever it was this secret was causing between them. She broke out of her thoughts as Cody walked into view.

"She is stable. I'm going to stay with her tonight. Doc says he doesn't want her to be alone. She has to be with someone from here on out."

"Thanks Codes. I trust you with her. Please give us a call if you guys need anything." Cody nodded.

"I am going to go get us some dinner and a change of clothes. You want to go see her while I'm gone?" Matt nodded and grabbed Cam's hand dragging her in the direction of his sister's room. He knocked on the door and felt Cam tense as Linney said come in. She smiled when she saw it was Matt but her smile quickly faded when she saw that Cam was with him.

"Hey guys." She said weakly forcing the smile back onto her face.

"How are you feeling?" Matt asked her.

"I'm fine. The doctor said everything is fine. I just have to rest." She replied looking from Matt to Cam.

"I'm glad everything is okay." Cam said softly.

"Yeah thanks."

Matt sighed at his sister's attitude toward his future wife. He wished he knew what happened between them.

"I'm going to go. Matt, call me later." Cam said kissing him and walking to the door. She knew Linney didn't want her there and she wasn't going to cause her stress. She wouldn't do that.

"Cam, wait a minute. I will be right back. "He told his sister before going after his fiancée.

"Yeah." Cam said stopping just outside the door.

"Why are you leaving? I want you here."

"I know you but Linney doesn't and I'm not going to cause her stress. Just stay with your sister until Cody gets back and then call me."

"Cam."

"Matt, it's fine, really. She needs you." Cam kissed him before pulling away. "Just call me or come by afterwards."

"Alright, I love you." He said to her.

"I love you too." She kissed him again and headed out. He sighed and headed back into his sister's room.

"Cam leave?" Linney asked.

"Yeah, she did." He said sitting down. "So are you ever going to tell me what happened to cause you to dislike my future wife?"

"It...it's in the past Matt. Can't we just leave it there?"  
>"No. Just tell me what happened so we can move past it. I love her Melinda. More than I have ever loved anyone else and I need you to support me on that. But you can't full support me if you hate her."<br>"Alright, fine. You wanna know what happened? She killed my baby." Matt sat there looking at her a little stunned.  
>"What do you mean she killed your baby? The doctors said you were fine."<br>"Not this baby. The one before." she said turning to the window with tears in her eyes.  
>"You...you were pregnant before?" she nodded. "Lin, why didn't you tell me?"<br>"Because I didn't want you to be ashamed of me. I didn't want you to say that you were disappointed in me." she said wiping the tears from her face. He wrapped his arms around her and held her to him for a second before pulling back and looking at her.  
>"I could never be ashamed of you or disappointed in you. I love you sis." she smiled at him weakly. He kissed her on the forehead and she settled back against the pillows. "Why don't you just rest until Cody gets back? I will be by to see you tomorrow."<br>Matt left and headed to see Cam. He hoped she would tell him what exactly Linney was talking about. He arrived at her apartment and headed in.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you so soon." Cam said when he walked in. She had given him a key months before.

"I talked to Linney and she told me that you killed her baby in college. What was she talking about?"

"What? I didn't kill her baby." Cam said quickly. "I just told the father she was pregnant. He had the right to know and take responsibility for it. I only wanted to help. I thought I was."

"So what happened after you told him?" He said sitting down.

"He told her that she should have an abortion and call her a whore and caused her a cheating on him. She got so angry with me. I only wanted to help. She was leaving to come to your house when she doubled over in pain. She lost the baby."

Matt wasn't sure what to say. He saw his sister' side but he saw Cam's too. She had only wanted to help. The father did deserve to know and he should have taken responsibility.

"Matt, I promise I wasn't trying to hurt her."

"I know. This is a difficult situation."

"Yeah, it is. She will always hate me and I'm sorry about that." Cam sighed. "She can't have stress during this pregnancy so I'm going to stay away."

"I don't see how you can seeing as we're engaged and she's pregnant by your brother."

"I guess I will just do my best to avoid her."

"Cammie, please. You guys can talk and work this out."

"I don't want to stress her out." She got up and walked to the window. "Matt, I know how much she means to you and how close you are. I do understand if you don't want to marry me because of this. If you want to take back this ring and give it to some your sister likes."

"My sister has nothing to do with us. I love you Cam. You are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. Nothing is going to change that. You have that ring because you have my heart."  
>She turned to look at him, tears in her eyes. He was perhaps the sweetest man she had ever known and she loved him more than anything. But she also knew that he would never have peace as long as she and Linney were fighting. She missed Linney. She missed the friendship they used to have.<br>"Can you honestly sit here and tell me that you would pick me over her? She's your family Matt. The only family you have left. I refuse to be the one responsible for coming between you."  
>"Will you at least talk to her? For me?" Cam nodded her head and Matt walked over to her giving her a hug. He only hoped that they could work things out.<br>Linney let her tears fall as she remembered the fight with Jake. Their baby would have been almost 7 now. She often imagined what the baby would look like. What color eyes and hair it would have. She'd thought about names and she had never gotten the chance to use them. She cried a little harder when she remembered the conversation she'd had with Cam right before Matt had gotten to the hospital. Right after they'd told her the baby didn't make it.  
><em>Cam knocked on the door but Linney didn't answer it. She just kept staring straight ahead willing the darkness to surround her.<br>"Linney, I called Matt like you asked. He's getting on a plane now. He should be here by morning." Linney still didn't respond. "The doctors told me about the baby. I'm so sorry."  
>"You should be. It's all your fault." Linney said turning to look at her for the first time. "If you had just kept your promise and not told him, I would be having my baby. But... You had to tell him. You had to go and stick your nose where it didn't belong. Like always. Cam why couldn't you just leave it alone?"<br>Cam stood there tears streaming down her own face.  
>"I was just trying to help. You seemed so depressed and I thought if Jake knew that..."<br>"What? We'd get married and be one big happy family? Life is not a fucking fairytale Cam. Everyone you love leaves you. The key is to get what you can get and get out before you get hurt too bad. You know that's what happened here. I got in too deep with you. I considered you my sister. My family. I should have known better. I put my trust in you and look what that got me. Just do me one last favor. Just leave me alone. Forget you ever knew me and that we were ever friends. Just go." she sobbed. Cam walked to the bed and sat down sure that her friend was just stricken with grief and really hadn't meant what she'd said. She pulled Linney to her only to have her pull away. "NO! Go away. I hate you! You killed my baby!"  
>Cam stood up more than a little stung by Linney's words and walked back across the room toward the door. She stopped for a second to try and compose herself a little before she spoke.<br>"I called Matt but I didn't tell him the real reason you were in here. I told him it was your appendix. Have a nice life Linney."_

She had been really harsh on her friend and she hadn't meant half of what she'd said. But by the time she'd realized it, Cam was gone and Matt was there. She'd forced herself over the years to believe it was true. That Cam had been the one to ruin her life. But here in the privacy of her room, she knew that wasn't the case. She wiped her eyes as the door opened and Cody came walking in.


	5. Chapter 5

Cody looked over at Linney and rushed to her side.  
>"Babe, what's wrong? Are you okay?"<br>"I told Matt what happened between me and Cam." she said.  
>"Would it be too stressful for you to tell me?" she shook her head.<br>"When we were in college, I started dating this guy named Jake. He seemed like a great guy. I ended up pregnant. Jake never wanted children so I wasn't going to tell him. The only other person who knew was Cam. I was all set to raise the baby on my own. Cam told him about the baby and he flipped. He called me a whore, accused me of cheating. We had this huge fight. Cam came home that night and I confronted her about it. She said she was only trying to help. I told her that it didn't matter. I was going to go back home to Matt and let him help me. I doubled over in pain. I was so scared. By the time we got to the hospital, the baby was gone. I was so angry. Angry at Jake for being such an ass. Angry at Cam for telling him. Angry at myself for being so foolish. I took all that anger out on Cam. I told her that she killed my baby and I never wanted to talk to her again. We haven't really spoken since."

"I had no idea." Cody replied. He knew his sister wasn't responsible. "Linney, you know Cam isn't responsible. Don't you?"

"I do now but it's hard because I spend years telling myself she was to blame." She worried that Cody might leave her now that he knew. "Cody, please don't leave me because I said she killed my baby."

"I'm not going to leave you but you have to talk to Cam and get this settled. I love you, Linney I do but Cam is my sister and that is a powerful bond. I want you both in my life and I want my sister apart of our child's life. You have to talk to her."

"I will. I promise." Linney hoped she could do that but years of blaming Cam was hard to get over.

Cam watched as Matt slept. She sighed as she got dressed. She walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. She quietly wrote a letter and then placed it in an envelope. She headed back to the bedroom and placed the note beside the bed. She took off her engagment ring trying to hold back the tears. She took another look at Matt and quickly left. She got in her SUV and drove toward the cabin that was in the woods. It had belonged to her grandparents.

Matt woke up the next morning and saw that Cam was gone. He thought she was in kitchen. He got up and looked at the nightstand. He saw the note by the bed with his name on it. He sighed and picked it up. He opened it and found the engagment ring. He unfolded the note and read it.

_Matt, this is the hardest letter I've ever had to write. I wish things were different. Just know I love you very much. I have never felt about anyone the way I feel about you. I know you love Linney very is your sister and that is a powerful bond. She is your only family and I won't get in the way of that. The doctor said she can't have stress and seeing me or being near me seems to do just that. So, I'm leaving. This way you and Cody can focus on her and the baby. That is what you need to do. I love you both so much. Matt, know that you giving me this ring was the best thing in the world. I wanted nothing more than to marry you. But things don't always work out. I want you to be happy and I hope one day you can forgive me. I will never stop loving you. Please tell Linney that I'm sorry about everything and I never wanted anything bad to happen to her. I hope everything is good with the baby and that she and my brother are happy. I wish I could be apart of things but I can't as I'm not coming back. I want you all to be happy. I love you all so much. Cam._

He couldn't believe that she left. He knew this was Linney's fault and as much as he didn't want to stress her out, he had to tell her exactly what she did. He got dressed quickly and headed to the hospital. He walked into Linney's room and saw Cody there also.

"Matt, what's wrong?" Linney asked seeing that her brother was upset.

"Cam left and gave me back this." He said holding up the engagement ring. "She wrote me this note." He handed it to Cody first. "This is your fault Linney. If you hadn't been so mean to her. If you had just tried to work this out, I could have been happy." He said sitting down on the edge of the bed. The nurse came in and looked at them all.

"Ms. Korklan, the doctor looked at all your tests. He said that it was fine for you to go home. I will have your release papers drawn up shortly." Linney nodded and looked between her brother and her boyfriend.

"Well don't just sit here, let's see if we can figure out where she went. I have to make things right with her and get her reengaged to dork over here." She said to Cody. Matt looked at her a little shocked and smiled. "You're right Matt. This is all my fault and I want to things right. You love her, Cody loves her and I miss my best friend. So let's get to moving here."

"Your girlfriend is impossible." Matt said looking at Cody. Cody laughed and wrapped his arm around Linney's shoulder and kissing her on the head.

"She's your sister." Linney smacked Cody in the stomach and laughed. "I think I know where she might be. Can you take Linney to my house and wait there?" Matt nodded. Cody kissed Linney and whispered that he loved her. She smiled and kissed him back.

"I love you too." Cody grabbed his jacket and headed out to the cabin that their grandparents used to own. He knew it was one of the only places Cam felt safe when she was upset. He just hoped that her old instincts were still at it and he would find her.


	6. Chapter 6

Co-Written by Hailey Egan Cena

* * *

><p>Cody pulled the truck to a stop in front of the old cabin and smiled when he saw Cam's SUV sitting there. He had known that she would come here. She'd always loved this old cabin and felt safe there. He walked up the rickety wooden steps and opened the door. He could hear her in the kitchen humming as she cooked. He stood there watching her for a minute and cleared his throat. She dropped the dish she had been holding and walked over smacking him in the shoulder.<p>

"You are such an ass." She said. He laughed a little.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"I could ask you the same thing." She said.

"I came to find you. Find out why you ran out on Matt like you did." She looked down at the floor. "He is a good guy Cam and he loves you."

"Just go back and tell him that I love him and that I'm okay. Go have a nice life with Linney and the baby." She said as she walked past him into the living room. He followed her and grabbed her arm turning her around to face him.

"I am going to go back and you're going to come with me. You and Linney need to talk this thing out. You both have things that you need to say to each other."

"She hates me Cody. She blames me for killing her baby and to be honest, I kinda blame myself. If I hadn't interfered, her baby would still be alive." She pulled away and sat down on the sofa.

Cody sighed and walked over to her. He sat down beside her and put his arm around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Cammie, you aren't responsible for that. Sometimes things happen that are sad. It's just how life is. There was a reason for that. It just wasn't meant to be."

"Do you really believe that?"

"I do. Cammie, things happen and you can't change them. Everything happens for a reason including bad stuff." He looked at her. "Matt loves you. Don't let something like this ruin what you have."

"The doctor said that Linney needs no stress. Me being near her will cause that."

"No, it won't. I want you there. I want you to be apart of my child's life. Cammie, you're my sister and I love you."

"I love you too Cody." She said.

"So, come back with me and work this out. You and Linney have to work things out."

Cam sighed and got up. She walked out the door to the porch. She leaned on the railing and looked out at the lake. Cody followed knowing she like to do that. He knew how much she loved Matt. She didn't want to end things but her being Cam was trying to do what she felt was right and it always seemed to be the opposite of what she should do.

"Matt loves you. He deserves to at least have you break up with him face to face." She still didn't say anything to him. "God, I hope Linney is having a boy. Girls are just too damn complicated." She turned to look at him smiling a little. "I need you there for me sis. Matt needs you there. And whether she wants to admit it or not, Linney needs you there. Don't make your niece or nephew grow up without you. I am going to need help explaining Goldust to the kid." She laughed.

"Alright. I will come back with you."

"I knew I could reason with you." He smiled.

"Oh yeah Mr. Dashing. And if that hadn't worked?"

"Simple, I would have thrown you over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes and hog tied you in the car." He smirked and ran out to the car with her close behind him.

Matt pulled up in the driveway of his house and walked over to open the door for his sister. She would be staying with him until Cody came back.

"Matt, we will fix this and get you and Cam back."

"I hope so. Linney, I know what happened between you two but it wasn't Cam's fault." He said as they sat down on the sofa. "I hope you mean it when you said you wanted to work it out with her."

"I did mean it. Matt, I know you love Cam. And I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"I do love her Linney, more than I ever thought I could love anyone." He took the engagment ring out of his pocket. The ring their mother gave him and told him to give to the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. "There isn't anyone else I want to have this ring but her."

Linney smiled and sighed at the same time. She realized now much her hatred had done. She had cost her brother, her only family, the woman he loved. Now she was determinded to help him get her back. She wanted her brother happy and she knew now that Cam made him happy and it wasn't a mistake.

"If you drive yourself back, you will come back right?" Cody asked as they stood by his truck and her SUV.

"Yes, I told you I would come and I will." She replied to him.

"Cammie, Matt loves you so much. You don't want to end this between you. I know you."

"I don't want it to end. But I just didn't want something to happen to Linney and me be blamed again."

He pulled his sister into a hug. "No matter what happens, it won't be your fault. You deserve to be happy no matter what anyone says. Now, let's go get you reengaged to that nerd you love."

"Hey." She said hitting him in the chest and laughing.

"Let's go." Cody got into his truck and waited.

Cam sighed and got into her SUV. She pulled out of the driveway and toward the road. She thought about what Cody had said. She didn't want to be without Matt. She loved him but she had left only leaving a note. Would he forgive her and still want her? Or had she ruined her chance with the man she loved. She decided that Cody was right. A fact she would hide from him. If she was ever going to be happy, she had to fight for it. And fighting for it meant working things out with Linney.

Linney smiled as Cody's truck pulled into the driveway. She sighed as se saw Cam's SUV pull in behind him. This was the moment of truth. And this had been a long time coming.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Linney looked up as Cam and Cody came through the door. She looked over at her boyfriend and smiled and then looked at her former friend.

"Guys, can you excuse us? I need to talk to Cam alone." Matt and Cody nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"About everything and I really don't know where to began." Linney said as she sat down. "I guess with I'm sorry. I'm sorry about what happened after the baby. I shouldn't have blamed you."

Cam sighed as she sat down. "You only said what you thought. If I hadn't told Jake anything, then everything would have been fine."

Linney sighed a little. "I just was upset. I had just lost my baby and the guy who I thought I loved had decided not to be with me. In fact, he hated me. And I took out my anger on you and for that I'm sorry."

Linney got up and walked to the window of the house. "I felt bad immediately but by the time I realized that it wasn't your fault, you were gone and Matt was there. I guess I just convinced myself over the years that it was your fault. Cam, you were once my best friend. Someone I thought of as my sister. I missed that."

Cam knew she had missed it too but could the damage be undone? Could the hurt from over the years really be gone. Cam couldn't help but wonder if Linney was just doing this to make Cody and Matt happy. After everything, she wanted to trust that Linney was being truthful but she couldn't stop the doubt in her mind.

I can understand if you don't believe me. I'm not sure I would believe me either if I were you. But I am sorry. We need to be there for each other. God knows I'm going to go crazy with Matt and Cody hovering over me the whole time I'm pregnant and can you imagine those two trying to help you plan a wedding?" Cam laughed a little.  
>"It would end up with a Star Wars theme." Linney laughed too. "They really are geeks huh?"<br>"Well Cody is. Matt's more of a nerd. Which is why the two of you are perfect for each other."  
>"Did you just call me a nerd?" Cam asked.<br>"Maybe." Linney smiled. "Can we be friends again please? So you don't have a Star Wars wedding and my baby doesn't end up being named after a character from Zelda?" Cam walked over to stand in front of her former friend.  
>"We can never go back to being friends again." Linney looked down and nodded a little. "I'm marrying your brother and mine knocked you up. We're stuck with each other now. We're family. And family never stays mad for too long. And we have been mad at each other for way too long already." Linney smiled and hugged Cam. They pulled apart and Linney looked toward the door where Cody and Matt were standing.<br>"Go talk to Matt. I need to go lay down anyway." Linney whispered. Cam nodded as Linney walked over and took Cody's hand and headed up the stairs to Matt's guest room.

After Cody and Linney left, Cam looked at Matt. She wondered if they would still be getting married now.

"So, things good with you and Linney?" Matt asked walking over to the sofa and sitting down.

"Yeah, they are." She replied walking over and sitting beside. "So I guess the question is where are we in this?"

"You really hurt me when you left like that. I deserved more than a letter explaining things. I deserved you telling me in person."

She sighed a little. " I know and you're right. You did deserve better than that. I just, I knew you would talk me out of leaving and at the time, I didn't want that. I wanted to do the right thing."

"It wasn't the right thing. Cam, you not being apart of things was never an option whether Linney was fine with it or not. I knew you being here would be tough for her because of how she felt but I knew it wouldn't do anything to the baby. You were never to blame for what happen. " He sighed. "The important thing was that I loved you. I wanted you in my life with or without Linney being ok with it"

He got up and walked to the window and looked out. He had always loved the view from the living room. it was one of the reasons he bought the house. From the window, you had an amazing view of the neighborhood. You could see the kids playing in the park nearby. See how friendly people were with their neighbors. It reminded him of growing up in Missouri and he wanted his kids to have that.

"I guess it hurt that you didn't trust that. You didn't trust me to choose you." He looked down at the ring he had gotten out of his pocket. "I gave you my mother's ring. Something so important to me. Something I knew I was only going to give away once. And you left it on the night stand."

She sighed when he said it. She knew it was not going to be easy to face him after how she left. She knew she had to prepare herself for the possibilty that he wouldn't want to be with her now and she was ready for that.

"I know. I was wrong to do things that way. I know that. I honestly thought it would be better if I wasn't here. " She got up and walked over to where he was. "Matt, I can't change the way I left. I wish I could but I can't. All I can do is say I'm sorry and accept how things will be one way or the another. I thought about things when I was gone and when I was driving back. I realized that things might not be the same for us. That you might have changed your mind about marrying me. And I told myself I would accept that if that was what you wanted. Matt, I do love you and I know I always will but I'm not going to make you stay in something you don't want anymore. If you don't want us, I'm willing to accept that."

He stood there thinking about what she said. He was hurt and angry that she left like she did. But it didn't change the fact that he did love her and there was no one else he wanted to wear that ring but her. She waited while he stood there. She sighed knowing that what she thought was true. She had ruin their relationship.

"I'm sorry." She said walking to get her things. "I'm not leaving the city. I'm just going to my apartment. Tell Cody I will call him."

"Cam wait." He walked over to her. He wasn't going to let her leave. He placed his hand on her arm and turned her to face him. He saw the tears in eyes. He knelt down on one knee. "Cam, I love you and I always will. Marry me."

She started to cry when she saw the ring. "Yes." She said softly. There wasn't anything she wanted more than to marry him.


	8. Chapter 8

8 months later

Time had flown by so fast since the day that Cam had agreed to be Matt's wife again. There had been plans made, dresses bought, flower arrangements ordered and cakes decorated. Today was the big day. Today was the day that they were going to say I DO. Cam breathed in a sigh as she stood in front of the full length mirror in the brides' room getting ready for the ceremony. There was a knock on the door and she smiled as she saw Linney's head pop in the door.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Cam asked as she turned to look at her brother's girlfriend in the mirror. Linney walked in and sat down on the couch, the skirt of her lavender dress just touching the floor.

"Like I am so sick of being pregnant." She said rubbing her belly. Cam laughed. "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you. So do you."

"I look like a beached whale but thank you."

"You do not look like a beached whale."

"Thanks for that." Linney smiled. "You do look beautiful. I knew that dress was perfect. Matt is going to die when he see you."

The dress was an allover beaded corded lace A-line gown. It was strapless and featured a lavender colored sash and a chapel length train. The veil was fingertip length of illusion and attached to jewel encrusted comb.

"Thanks, but I hope he doesn't." She smiled just as the wedding director came in.

"It's time."

Linney got her flowers and headed to the front entrance. Cam took a deep breath and walked out meeting her dad. She smiled as she took his arm. She stood at the entrance and waited for the music to start. Once she heard the bridal chorus and the door opened, she walked down the aisle on the arm on her dad. She smiled when she saw Matt standing at the alter beside her brothers.

"Be seated. Dearly beloved, We are gathered here today to join in marriage Matthew and Camilla. Marriage is an honorable estate and not to be entered into lightly. Matthew and Camilla, do you come here of your own free will to be married?"

"We do." They answered together.

"Who gives this woman to be married?"

"I do." Dusty said as he handed Cam's hand to Matt.

Love has gathered us all here today. Camilla and Matthew are a shining example of that love. They have chosen to write their own vows. Matthew."

"Cam, I have known you for a while now. But I never really got to know you until a few years ago. Now, I can't imagine my life without you. I love you so much and I am glad that we have decided to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Camilla."

"Matt, it seems like I've been in love with you forever. I can't remember a time when I didn't love you, even we were just friends. I know I will love you forever and I can't wait for us to start our life together."

"The rings." The officiant said as Cody gave the rings to him. "A wedding ring is a visible sign of an invisible bond. Matthew, place the ring on Camilla's finger and said I, Matthew, take you, Camilla to be my wedded wife and I join my life with yours."

"I, Matthew, take you, Camilla, to be my wedded wife and I join my life with yours." Matt said as he slid the ring on her finger.

"Camilla, place the ring on Matthew's finger and said I, Camilla, take you, Matthew, to be my wedded wife and I join my life with yours."

"I, Camilla, take you, Matthew, to be my wedded wife and I join my life with yours." Cam repeated as she slid the ring on his finger.

"Camilla and Matthew, by exchanging vows and rings, you have promise to live your life together in the unity of marriage. By the power vested in me by the State of Flordia, I now pronounce that you are husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Matt leaned forward and kissed her just as Linney screamed. Everyone looked at her as she dropped her flowers and grabbed on to her stomach. Cody rushed over to her just as her water broke.

"Um….sorry guys. But, I think it's time." She said. Cam and Matt looked at each other and rushed her out to the car. Cam climbed into the passenger side, Matt into the driver's seat and Cody climbed into the back with Linney.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Matt asked.

"What?" Cody said.

"You are supposed to time them genius. Linney, how long have you been having pains?" Cam asked.

"I was having dull pains this morning but they got stronger as the day went on. Oh, here comes another one." She said as she grabbed Cody's hand and breathed through the pain.

"Oh my God, Matt can't you drive any faster? She is killing me back here." Cody said. Linney looked over at him through gritted teeth as Cam swatted him in the head. "OW!"

"Well you deserved it you insensitive jerk. She is about to give birth to your child and you're complaining because she is squeezing your hand? Snap out of it and be there for her."

Matt laughed at his wife and her interaction with her brother. He looked over at her as they pulled into the parking lot at the hospital and his sister was wheeled into labor and delivery.

"This was so not what I expected us to do after saying I do." He said. She leaned over and kissed him.

"It actually kind of fits. We are celebrating the start of our new life together by welcoming our new nephew into the world."

"Nephew?" Matt asked. Linney had kept the sex of the baby a closely guarded secret. Cam smiled at him and shook her head. "They are having a boy?"

"Yes Uncle Matt. A little boy for you and Cody to nerd up." He looked at her for a minute and raised his eyebrow at her and leaned in to kiss her again.

"You just called me a nerd. You as so going to pay for that later on at the hotel." He said between kisses. It was her turn to raise her eyebrows at him.

"Promises, promises." She whispered before she walked into the labor and delivery area. She walked up just in time to see Cody come running out of Linney's room followed by her cell phone. "What in the world is going on here?"

"She's crazy. All I asked was if she wanted something to eat. I told her I was hungry."

"You're a dillhole. She can't eat anything until after the baby is born. Look, go down to the cafeteria with Matt and I will sit with her for a little while."

"Thanks Cammie." Cody hugged his sister.

"Be back." Matt said before kissing his wife and then heading with Cody to the cafeteria.

Cam headed into the room where Linney was. "So, ready to kill my brother yet?"

"Yeah. Dumbass asked me if I wanted something to eat because he was hungry." Linney joked.

"Their guys. Food and sex is all they think about." Cam said sitting down.

"Yeah one of which got me here." Linney laughed. "So, where is he?"

"I sent him and Matt to get them some food. Can't let the guys go hungry." Cam laughed.

"I'm sorry this happened on your wedding day."

"Oh, it's fine. You can't control it. The baby comes when it's ready."

"Yeah, I guess my little guy is ready to come."

"So, what are you going to name this little boy who my husband will nerd up or my brother will dork up?"

Linney laughed. "Garrett Matthew Runnels."

"How in the hell did he talk you into that?"

"Because I get to name the girl."

"The girl?"

"I forgot to tell you…..We're having twins. Our daughter is going to be named…Savannah Diane Runnels. I thought that since our son is a mixture or Matt and Cody's names…..our daughter should be named after two strong women who mean a lot to me. So I picked Savannah after our mother and Diane after you." Cam looked at her friend and smiled.

"That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard. Thank you. And when Matt and I have children, I'll name our daughter after you."

"Oh wow."

"We'd like to name her London Michelle."

"Are you pregnant?"

"What?" Cam asked shocked. "No, I don't think so. We are going to wait a little bit."

"Good. So, guys went to eat huh?"

"Yep." Cam replied just as another contraction hit. She took Linney's hand. "Breathe."

"I'm so ready for the kids to be born." Linney said once it had passed.

"They will be. Are you excited?"

"I am. I think your brother is more excited." Linney laughed.

"That's because he will have a little boy that he can introduce to Zelda and the other video games he likes."

Linney laughed as Cody and Matt walked in . "Dad's outside." Cody said to Cam and Linney.

"Are you going to let him come in or wait until after?" Cam asked.

"He said he would wait until after. He is so excited for two more grandchildren." Cody said taking the seat by Linney. Cam went to stand beside her husband.

"Did everyone know you were having twins but me?" Cam asked.

"I didn't know anything." Matt added.

"Because you don't pay attention." Linney kidded her brother.

"I think we need to clear the room so I can examine Linney." The doctor said walking in.

Everyone but Cody left and headed to the waiting room. They wondered how long before the babies would be there. About an hour later, Cody came out of the room smiling. Cam and Matt walked over to him.

"Well?" He pulled his phone out and showed them pictures of both babies. "Two babies?"

"Yeah. Garrett Matthew 6lbs, 7oz 22 inches long and Savannah Diane 6lbs, 2oz 21 inches long. Both babies and Linney are doing great." Cody said beaming. Matt smiled.

"Congratulations." Matt said. "When can we see them?"

"Doc says to give them a few minutes to get them all cleaned up." Matt nodded. Cam hugged her brother.

"They're beautiful. They must take after their mother." She whispered. Cody laughed at her.

"I would have to agree with you there.


	9. Chapter 9

Three months later and life was changing for both couples. Cam and Matt were trying to adjust to married life and Linney and Cody were learning all of the pitfalls of raising twins. The babies had just been given the okay to travel and Cody had convinced Linney to travel with him for a few days. They were sitting back in the locker room, Cody was holding Garrett and Matt was holding Savannah.

"You are so beautiful." Matt said to his niece. Linney smiled at her brother. "She is so little and so cute. She looks just like Mama." Linney smiled sadly.

"Well little man, Daddy has to go kick Uncle Matt's butt now. I'll explain it all to you later. Be good for your Mama and your Aunt Cammie. Daddy loves you."

"Your daddy is delusional. You be a sweet girl and Uncle Matt will buy you a pony." Matt said as he kissed Savannah on the forehead and handed her to Cam.

"Only if he can stay at your house." Linney said as she took Garrett from Cody. Cody leaned in and kissed her. "Be careful out there. I love you." Cody nodded and walked out of the locker room followed by Matt. Linney looked at the door and when she was sure that they were gone, she put the babies in the pack and play and pulled the brown paper bag out of the diaper bag and handed it Cam.

"Are you sure about this?" Cam asked.

"Just pee on it. It only takes three minutes. Now come on and let me know if I am going to be an aunt." Cam sighed and walked into the bathroom to see if her life was about to change.

After taking the test, Cam set the alarm on her Iphone to let her know when three minutes was up. She sat down by Linney and waited.

"So how exactly did this happen?" Linney asked. Cam gave her a 'what' look. "I know how it happened but I mean you and Matt wanted to wait and you've always been careful. So how did you end up possibly pregnant with my niece or nephew?"

Cam sat there and thought about it. "I'm thinking." She said to Linney.

"You have to know when this baby was conceived."

"Maybe it was the time in the rain."

"Rain? Really?" Linney said with a smile. "What exactly caused you and my brother to have sex in the rain?"

"Do you really want to hear about me and your brother?"

"No, not really. I'm just wondering why you would be in the rain."

"We were coming back to the hotel from the arena and it was raining. Matt forgot his key to get us into the hotel because it was one of those that you need a key to open the door." Linney nodded. "I couldn't find mine and I noticed he was looking at me while I was trying to find it and I asked Matt was something wrong and he said I looked beautiful in the rain and he kissed me and things just happened."

"That's so romantic." Linney replied just as the alarm went off. "Well, let's see if you're expecting."

Cam took a deep breath and picked up the white stick. "Oh my God, I'm pregnant."

"How do you feel about that?" Linney asked.

"Excited and nervous. I really need to talk to Matt about it. I need to know what this means for us."

Linney walked over and gave her a hug just as Savannah started to fuss. She walked over and picked up the baby but knocked Cody's bag off the bench as she did. Cam bent down and started picking up the contents while Linney carried the baby into the shower area to nurse her. Cam stopped when she saw the velvet box and smiled a little. She opened it up pretty sure she already knew what was inside. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw her Grandma Runnels' engagement ring staring back at her. And that could only mean that Cody was thinking about asking Linney to marry him. She quickly picked up the box and placed it back in her brother's bag just as the locker room door opened and Matt and Cody walked back inside.

"Nice match guys." Cam said when they walked in.

"Thanks baby." Matt said before kissing his wife. "Where Linney?"

"She's nursing Savannah."

"I'm going to check on her." Cody said walking toward the shower area.

"So, everything okay?" Matt asked once Cody was gone.

"I think Cody is going to ask Linney marry to me."

"Really? Well it's about time. She did have his twins." Matt laughed. "What makes you think so?"

"I found my grandmother's engagement ring in his bag."

"Well I think it's great."

"I do too. I hope he ask her soon." She smiled.

"So do you want to go out with everyone tonight? The guys invited us to a club."

"Actually I wanted to spend some time with you. I have something I want to talk to you about and I would rather it be just the two of us."

He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Should I be worried? Are you leaving me already?"

"Matt, please." She laughed. "There is no one I would leave you for. Well, unless John Cena becomes available. Then we know I would be all about him."

"You and your crush on Cena. " He laughed. He had always kidded her about her little crush on Cena. But he knew he had nothing to worry about. Because John was his friend and would never do anything and Cam loved him more than anything.

"What can I say? The man is hot."

"Enough about Cena." He laughed again. "Can you just tell me what you want to talk about?"

"You're pregnant?" Cody said walking out of the shower area. He looked at his sister and her husband.

"Who's pregnant?" Matt asked confused.

"Thanks Cody." Cam said with a sigh.

"I told you not to say anything until Cam told Matt." Linney said smacking Cody's arm. "I'm sorry Cam. He found the test and thought it was mine."

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Matt turned to his wife. "Cam, Linney."

"Can you guys give us a minute?" Cam said to her brother and his girlfriend.

"Yeah, we need to take the twins to the hotel anyway." Linney took Savannah while Cody got Garrett and they left the locker room.

"So what's going on?" Matt asked once they were gone.

"Well, you know I haven't felt good lately." He nodded. "So, I told Linney how I was feeling and she suggested that I take a pregnant test. So I did and it's positive. So we're having a baby."

"What? Seriously? We're having a baby?"

"Yes." She barely had time to react when he kissed her and hugged her tight. "So I guess you're okay with this?"

"Are you kidding? This is great news. I couldn't be more excited. We're having a baby."

"I'm glad you are excited. I was worried." She walked over and sat down on the sofa in the room.

"Why?" He walked over and sat by her.

"Because we said we were going to wait."

"So, we have a baby earlier than we thought. That's okay. I'm so excited about this baby."

"Good." She smiled before kissing him. "Now, let's head to the hotel. I'm tired."

He smiled and got up. He took her hand and grabbed his bag and they headed out. He still couldn't believe they were having a baby.


	10. Chapter 10

Linney put the twins in the car and slumped into the passenger seat a little tired. Cody slid into the driver's seat and smiled over at her. He'd been waiting for the perfect moment to propose to her. In the time they'd had the twins, he'd never seen anyone work harder. She did her work from home with the kids were asleep and she got up to tend to them at all hours of the night, never once complaining. She was such an amazing woman and he couldn't picture his life without her. She looked over at him and returned his smile.

"So I was thinking that Ted and Kristen could watch the babies tonight. We could have a little alone time and Ted wants to spend time with his God children."

"But…they haven't been away from me since they were born." She said. "What if….."

"Ted and Kristen know how to take care of children. Brett and his wife have a billion it seems. Besides, they need the practice and you need to rest and relax a little. They will be right down the hall. We can relax in the hot tub, order a little room service and I can spend some time showing you how much I love you." He said with a smile. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright. But we go and get them first thing in the morning."

"Alright." Cody drove them back to the hotel and Ted and Kristen were waiting for them at the door to their hotel room.

"Hey guys." Ted said as he greeted them. He took the diaper bag off of Linney's shoulder and waited for Cody to get the door to the hotel room open. "How are my beautiful God babies today?"

"They are getting so big since the last time I saw them." Kristen said as she bent down to look in the carriers, her hand on her barely visible baby bump.

"You look beautiful." Linney said as she hugged Kristen. "How are you feeling?"

"So tired. But at least the morning sickness has stopped."

"How did we ever let these two get us pregnant?" Linney asked causing Cody to walk over to her and wrap his arms around her waist from behind.

"If I recall, you never complained once." He said as he bent down and gave her a kiss.

"Eww, save that for later." Ted said laughing. "Seriously, We really appreciate you guys letting us watch them."

"You have my cell if you need anything." Linney said as she kissed her babies good bye. "Be good for your uncle Teddy and your Aunt Kristen. Mommy loves you and will see you in the morning." Ted and Kristen left with Savannah and Garrett and Cody looked over at Linney.

"Why don't you go ahead and slip into your bathing suit and I will order room service and join you in a few minutes?" he said. She nodded and leaned up to kiss him. She changed and climbed into the hot tub closing her eyes and letting the water run over her and relax her weary muscles. She smiled and opened her eyes as she felt the water stir beside her and she looked up at Cody as he got into the water and scooped her into his arms. "So… I need to talk to you about something." She looked at him and nodded.

"Okay."

"I love you. You know that I do. And I love how you are with the kids. You work so hard and take such good care of them and of me. I was thinking we could make that a permanent situation." She looked at him a little confused.

"I thought it was a permanent situation." She said. Then it hit her what he was trying to say. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Melinda Korklan, will you marry me?" He said as he opened the ring box. She looked at Cody and smiled.

"Of course I will." He placed the ring on her finger and kissed her.

Matt and Cam arrived at the hotel and headed to their room. It was still a shock to both of them that they were having a baby.

"So, do you think he's asked her yet?" Cam asked Matt as they sat down their stuff.

"I don't know. I think he probably has." Matt replied.

"It's exciting that they're getting married." She started to undress as they got ready for bed.

"Yeah it is and it's time. I mean they do have children together." He started to get ready for bed too.

"Yeah, but people don't always get married when they have children together."

"True but I know Cody loves her and I know she loves him."

"She does." Cam smiled. She walked over to her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Let's focus on us tonight and let Cody and Linney enjoy their time."

She kissed him passionately and they were soon in the bed. Afterwards, they laid in bed wrapped in each arms.

"You don't think we will have twins do you?" Matt asked suddenly.

Cam looked up to her husband. "What brought that on?"

"Well, my sister and your brother had twins and they say it runs in the family."

"Would it be bad if we had twins?"

"No it wouldn't be bad. I just don't know if we would do good with twins."

"I think we would do fine." She sighed. "Matt, whatever we have, we can handle. I'm starting to think you don't want a baby at all."

"No, Cam, that's not it. I can't wait for us to have this baby. I'm just nervous I guess about it."

"Every first time parent feels that way. But it is going to be fine." She leaned up and kissed him. "We are going to be fine."

"Yeah we will." He smiled before he kissed her again. He was excited about the baby and nervous. He only hoped everything would be okay.

Linney woke up the next morning and smiled as she remembered Cody proposing to her the night before. She knew she didn't want to wait. She didn't want a big wedding. She didn't need it. She just couldn't wait to be Cody's wife. She smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Good Morning." he said smiling.

"Good Morning." she said kissing him. "So, I've been giving some thought to the wedding and I don't want a big wedding. I can't wait to be your wife. Can we just go to city hall and get married today?"

"You want to get married at city hall?" Cody was a little shocked because he thought she would want a big wedding but when he thought about it, it was so Linney.

"Yes. Let's just go there. You, me, Cam and Matt. We can just get it done."

"Alright. Call your brother." He smiled. "I'm going to call Ted and Kristen and check on the kids."

She smiled and picked up her cell phone. She dialed Matt's number and waited for him to pick up.  
>"Aggh, he isn't answering." She said hanging up.<p>

"Well, he and Cam found out they're having a baby. They are probably spending time, Eww, together." He shudder at the thought of his sister having sex.

Linney had to laugh. She felt the same way about hearing about her and Cam. She decied to try Cam's phone.

"Hello?" Matt answered a little out of breath.

"Ewww, don't answer the phone all out of breath like that and why didn't you answer your phone anyway?"

"Sorry, I was attending to my wife who is sick as a dog. What's up?"

"Damn. I was hoping you guys would feel like taking a trip to city hall with Cody and I today. We're getting married and I could really use my big brother there to give me away."

"You're getting married today?" Matt asked turning to look at Cam as she came out of the bathroom brushing her teeth. Cam smiled. It was such a Linney think to do. "Of course we'll be there."

"Great. See you guys in a few hours. Tell Cam we love her and hope she feels better."

Matt walked over to his wife. "So I guess we have a wedding to go to if you feel like it."

"Of course, I do" She smiled. "Morning sickness can't stop me from being at my best friend's wedding."

"Alright, as long as you feel up to it."

"I do. The morning sickness will pass."

"Okay, let's get dressed and head to their room." After showering and getting dressed, they headed to Linney and Cody's room. An hour later, Linney was standing next to Cody in the office of the Justic of the Peace smiling.  
>"Who gives this woman away?"<br>"I do." Matt said.  
>"We are gathered here today to join Melinda Jenelle Korklan and Cody Garrett Runnels in the estate of matrimony. Do you Cody take Melinda to be your wife?"<br>"I do."  
>"Do you Melinda take Cody to be your husband?"<br>"I do."  
>"I understand that the two of you have your own vows?" They nodded. "Cody, whenever you're ready."<br>"Linney, when we first met I didn't know if we would ever end up here. But I knew that you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and then you gave me Savannah and Garrett. I can't think of anything more precious in the entire world. And I promise to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much the family we have created together means to me. I love you with all of my heart." he said as he placed the ring on her finger.  
>"Melinda"<br>"Cody, words can't even begin to express how much you mean to me or just how deeply in love I am with you. You've always been there for me. You're my confidant, my best friend, and the reason I look forward to every single day. Having a family with you has been amazing. And I'm glad that we are going to be spending the rest of our lives together. I love you and our babies with everything I am and I always will. For as long as I live. I love you." she said as she placed the ring on his finger. He smiled at her and wiped the tears off her face.  
>"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." Cody smiled and pulled Linney to him giving her a great big kiss.<br>"Alright, enough. Save it for the hotel." Matt laughed causing everyone else to laugh too. 


	11. Chapter 11

Cam held her belly as she waited for Linney to get back with Matt and Cody. It was the last show before Matt started his leave so he could be home with her and the baby. A boy they'd found out a few months earlier. She was six weeks from her due date and ready to head home to rest. She and Matt had finally decided on name after disagreeing for months. Henry Matthew Korklan was what they both agreed on. She looked up just as the door opened.  
>"Man, that match was brutal." Matt said walking with Cody and Linney. The twins were sleeping in the pack n play nearby.<br>"Yeah but you kicked butt." Cody replied.  
>"Now that everyone has kicked butt, can we please go?" Cam said drawing their attention to her.<br>"Sorry, babe." Matt said kissing her. "Let me shower and we can go." He knew she was tired as she had been over the last few weeks. With the birth close and the complications she had, he worried about her.  
>"Okay." She smiled.<br>"So, how are you feeling?" Linney asked her friend.  
>"Tired. The doctor is a little concerned about the placenta previa."<br>"You will be fine."  
>"Thanks." Cam said as Matt and Cody both came out of the shower area.<br>"You ladies ready to go."  
>"Yes." Cam replied getting up.<br>Cody and Linney got the twins and they headed out to the hotel. Matt and Cam were leaving out the next morning for home.  
>Cam went to stand and pain burned through her stomach. She cried out and Matt was right there by her side.<br>"Cam?"  
>"Something...is wrong." she panted out. Matt sat her back down and grabbed his cell phone dialing Linney's number.<p>

"Hello?"  
>"I need you to meet us at the hospital. Something's up with Cam and Henry."<br>"Alright." Linney said. Cody looked over at his wife with a worried expression on his face. "Get to the hospital. Matt and Cam on their way. Something's wrong with Henry."

Cam held her stomach and cried as they waited for the ambulance to get there. She was scared to death. Matt held her hand and kept reassuring her that everything would be fine even though he was dying on the inside.  
>"It's too soon. He has to be alright." she sobbed.<br>"Baby, everything is going to be fine. Don't worry." Matt said giving her a kiss on the forehead as they loaded her in the ambulance.  
>They arrived at the hospital and she was taken back to the ER to be examined and then up to labor and delivery. The OBGYN on duty examined her and she was hooked up to a fetal monitor.  
>"Okay you are in labor. I was going to give you something to stop it but the baby's heart rate is abnormal plus you have a condition called placenta previa and you have extremely high blood pressure." The doctor made a note in her chart. "With all of this, I'm not sure stopping the labor is a good thing. So, I want to do some tests and go from there."<br>"Is all of this very serious?" Matt asked.  
>"Yes. The complications are serious. But we have the state of art everything. I'm going to order the test." He walked out leaving them alone.<br>"I'm scared." Cam said softly.  
>"Everything is going to be okay." Matt said holding her hand. He didn't want to admit that he was scared too. The door opened and the nurse came in to take some blood. "I'm going to see if Cody and Linney are here."<br>She nodded as the nurse took her blood. Matt headed to the waiting room and saw his sister and her husband waiting.  
>"Guys, thanks for coming." He said to them.<br>"How is she?" Linney asked.  
>"She is in labor and she is only 33 weeks."<br>"Are they stopping it?" She asked.  
>"No. The baby's heart rate is abnormal plus she has placenta previa and very high blood pressure." He sat down and placed his head in his hands. "I'm scared for her and the baby."<br>"Cam is a strong person Matt. She's going to be fine. And so is Henry. Don't forget he has your hardheaded genes as well." Linney said. "You go be with her. We will be right here when you know something." Matt nodded and hugged her. "Will you go get us some food?" she asked. Cody nodded and leaned in kissing her. She waited for a minute and then walked into the chapel.

"God, I know I don't do this often enough but...please do everything you can for them. Cam and Henry mean everything to Matt. We've both lost so much already and I think if he were to lose them, he'd die. Please God. Please protect them. And say hi to Mom and Dad for me. I know they are watching over us. Amen."  
>Cody called his dad when he went to get the food. He told him what he knew. Dusty said he would come as soon as he could. Cody sighed and headed back. He hoped that his sister and nephew would be okay.<br>Matt headed back to the room and the doctor was there. "What is going on?"  
>"The baby's heart rate hasn't gone up like I wanted. So, we are going to do a c-section to get the baby out." The doctor said. "Cam, I'm going to talk to Matt about some insurance things. Sarah here is going to get you prepped."<br>"Okay." She smiled at her husband.  
>"I will be right back." Matt said kissing her on the head. He walked out with the doctor.<br>"Mr. Korklan, I asked to see you alone to have you sign some things and really explain to you what is going on."  
>"Okay."<br>"Cam's condition is very serious. She is having some bleeding with the placenta previa. Once we get the baby out, we will try to stop the bleeding. If we can't give it under control, we will have to do surgery and do a complete hysterectomy."  
>"Do you think you can stop the bleeding?"<br>"I think we can. The blood pressure is serious. It puts Cam and the baby in danger. You have to be prepared for that. We have the state of the art everything. But I need you to give us permission to perform the hysterectomy if needed."  
>"Alright." Matt signed the paper for the doctor and walked to the waiting room. He wanted to tell Linney and Cody.<br>"Matt, how is she?" Cody asked.  
>"It's serious. She has some bleeding with the complication. They are getting ready to delivery Henry. They have to stop the bleeding. If they can't, they will have to perform a hysterectomy."<br>Cody sighed. Cam had always wanted a family. It had been her dream and she would take it hard and feel like she'd failed Matt if they had to do a hysterectomy. He sighed.

"She'll be alright guys. I know it." Linney said. Matt nodded. Thirty minutes later, the doctor walked into the waiting room.

"Mr. Korklan?" Matt, Cody and Linney stood up. "Everything is fine. We were able to stop the bleeding and everything is fine. She and your son are great. He is in the nursery if you'd like to see him."  
>Matt breathed a sigh of relief and walked with the doctor to the nursery. "He is very small. He weighs on 4lbs. 10ozs and is 16inches. He isn't breathing on his own yet. We have him on a ventilator. We also have him on an IV to give him nutrients. He is too small to eat on his own yet. But his lungs are strong. We are giving him antibiotics to warn against infection. He will have to stay here for a few weeks but I see no other problems with him."<br>They arrived at the NICU and Matt saw his son in the incubator with the tubes and machines. Henry looked so small but Matt was glad the doctor was certain Henry would be okay.  
>"You can go in and see him."<br>"How is my wife?"  
>"She is in recovery. We managed to get the bleeding under control without a hysterectomy. We are giving her medication to help with the clotting as well as antibiotics. We are also giving her blood to replace what she lost. But we have to watch her because of blood clots. We can't be too careful." The doctor said to him. "But I think she will make a full recovery."<br>"Thank you." Matt said as he was shown to the NICU. He washed his hands like he was suppose to and then walked over to his son.


	12. Chapter 12

Hours later, Cam woke up with Matt sitting by her side. She smiled at him and then saw that Henry wasn't in the room. She sat up in bed and panicked a little.

"Where….where's the baby? Where's Henry? Is he okay?"

"Calm down baby. He's fine. He's in the NICU so that they can monitor him. He's fine." Matt said as he hugged her.

"He's really okay?" Matt nodded.

"He's fine. How are you feeling?"

"Sore. But I want to see him." Matt nodded and hit the button for the nurse.

"Yes, Mrs. Korklan." The nurse said walking in.

"I want to see my baby."

"Let me check with the doctor."

Matt nodded and turned his attention back to Cam. "Cam, you should know Henry is very small. He only weighs 4lbs. 10ozs. He is 16inches long. They have him on a ventalator as he is not breathing on his own yet. But his lungs are strong. He is too small to eat on his own yet so he has an IV. They are motinoring his heart and vital signs and he is on a sleep apnea machine. They are giving him doses of caffiene to guard against SIDS." He took her hand. "I just wanted you to be prepared."

She nodded just as the nurse came in with a wheelchair. "The doctor said you can go see your baby."

Cam smiled as she slowly got up. Matt and the nurse helped her into the wheelchair and wheeled her down to the NICU. Matt and Cam both washed their hands and headed into the NICU.

"This is Henry." Matt said as they got to his incubator.

"He's so small." She said as she put her hand through the hole to hold his hand.

"The doctor said he is doing good."

"When can he come home?"

"When he weighs six pounds."

She nodded and held her son's hand. She couldn't wait to get him home.

"Hi little guy. I'm your mommy. I love you so much. And I know that you will be just fine. You're going to be strong just like your daddy and your uncles. And I don't care if you like comic books and video games and your daddy and Uncle Cody nerd you up completely. I will always love you. Just hang in there for me." She said with tears in her eyes.

"He is going to be fine." Matt said kissing her on head.

"When can we hold him?"

"Once he is not hooked up to everything." Matt replied.

"Has Linney or Cody seen him?"

"Not yet. They had to go and check on the twins. They said they would be back later."

"I hate to do this but we have to run some more test on Henry." The nurse said to them. "You can come back later."

"Okay." Matt said. "You need to rest anyway. Your parents are on their way."

"Alright." Cam said not wanting to leave but she knew Henry had to have the test done.

Linney knocked on the door to Ted and Kristen's room and Ted opened the door with Savannah in his arms. He smiled a little.

"Hey, how are Cam and Matt?"

"Cam's doing good. They managed to stop the bleeding. Henry is so little though. But they say he's strong. Matt feels a little better. He's just got to be there for Cam." Ted nodded. "How are Kristen and Gavin?"

"Good. Garretts been playing with him all day. Where's Codes?"

"He went to go get Henry his first comic book. Just like he did with Garrett." Ted laughed.

Linney walked in and got the twins together. She told Cody she would meet him back at the hospital. She hoped when they got back, they could see Henry and Cam. She thanked Ted and Kristen for keeping the kids and headed to the hospital. When she got there, she saw Dusty and Cody talking.

"There's my grandchildren." Dusty said taking Savannah from Linney.

"Have you guys seen Henry or Cam?" She asked as Cody took Garrett from her.

"They are doing tests on Henry and I wanted to wait until you were here before I saw Cam."

"Is Henry okay?"

"Yeah, its just some rountine test." He said as Matt walked out of the room.

"Hey, sis." He said hugging her.

"Can we see Cam?"

"Yeah, I'm sure she's ready to see you guys."

Linney smiled and walked into the room with Dusty and Cody close behind. "Hey Cam, how are you feeling?" Linney asked as she gave her a hug.

"Tired, sore and worried." She said as she smiled at her niece and nephew.

"Henry is a strong boy. He's got good genes. He will be just fine." Dusty said as he hugged his daughter.

"Dad's right. Oh, before I forget, this is for Henry." He said as he handed her the comic book. She smiled and shook her head. "And this is for you." He said as he handed her a charm bracelet. She looked at it and smiled.

"You guys, its beautiful." She said as she hugged Cody.

"That was all your sister in laws idea." He said proudly. "She went and picked out and everything."

"Thank you." Cam smiled. "Have you seen Henry yet?"

"We are going to see him after we leave you." Cody replied. "But we had to see you first."

"He's very small."

"He will be big and strong before you know it." Linney added.

"I hope so." Cam said with a sigh.

"He will. He is a strong little boy. Just look at his family." Linney smiled.

"Alright. They are through with tests on Henry. They don't see any neuro damage or anything but they won't know until he is older." Matt said walking in. He walked over to Cam and sat down beside her. "But everything looks good."

"But he's not breathing on his own yet." Cam said.

"No, not yet but he has strong lung functions. They believe he will be soon. Cam, everything is going to be okay." She smiled at her husband. "Now, who wants to see Henry?"

"You honestly have to ask that question?" Linney said. Cody laughed and wrapped his arm around his wife. "Well, come on. Let's go." They followed Matt down the hallway and Dusty looked over at his daughter.

"You doing alright baby?" She nodded.

"I'm fine Daddy. I'm just a little nervous. I mean, I really want my baby to be okay."

"He will be darling. You just have to have a little faith."

"I'm trying." She sighed. She knew she didn't have to be strong in front of her dad. "I just keep thinking I did something wrong to make Henry come early and all the complications I had. I keep going over everything in my head."

"Sweetie, you did nothing wrong. Sometimes these things happen." He hugged her. "You just have to have faith that it all will work out and everything happens for a reason."

She had to smile because she always said that. "Thanks."

"Always. I love you."

"I love you too dad. Now why don't you go see Henry?" Dusty nodded. Cam got in the wheelchair and they headed down to the NICU to see Henry.


	13. Chapter 13

Cam smiled and held Henry close three weeks later when he'd been released from the hospital. He'd proven to be the fighter everyone had told her he'd be and he was now asleep in the car seat on their trip home. She smiled over at Matt who smiled at her in return. She had no idea that he, Linney and Cody had arranged a surprise party for Henry's homecoming.

Linney fussed around in the kitchen making sure everything was just right for when Cam and Matt pulled in the driveway. She was also harboring a little surprise for Cody and given that the twins were only a little over a year old, she wasn't sure how he'd take it.

"They're here." Cody said coming in the kitchen.

Linney smiled and followed him out into the living room where Dusty and the rest of the Runnels family were and their friends.

"It's great to be home." Cam said as they pulled into the driveway.

"Yes, it is." Matt replied as he put the car in park. "Do you want to get Henry?"

"Of course." Cam smiled.

Matt had to laugh. He knew Cam was overprotective of Henry. She rarely let anyone else hold him but her. He grabbed the diaper bag and the other things from the hospital and headed inside the house. Linney smiled as the door opened.

"Surprise." She said.

"What's all this?"

"This is to welcome little Henry and you home." Linney said as she hugged Cam. Garrett and Savannah toddled up to her and she smiled as she placed one on each hip. "Can you guys say Hi to Aunt Cam and Henry?"

"Hi." Garrett said. Savannah just sucked her thumb and laid her head on Cam's shoulder. "Mama have baby."

Linney looked over at Garrett and then back at Cam who was looking at her with eyebrows raised.  
>"Why don't you go play with Uncle Dustin?" Linney said. Garrett nodded and she let him down.<p>

"Mama have baby." He said again and walked off.

"Okay spill." Cam said.

"We're going to have another baby. Only I haven't told Cody yet. I found out last week."

"Wow, congratulations." Cam smiled as she placed Henry into the pack n play.

"Thanks." Linney smiled as she watched how carefully Cam placed Henry in the pack n play. "You know he isn't going to break."

"I know." Cam said turning to face her. "But I just can't stop myself from being careful with him."

"He will be fine." Linney hugged her just as Matt and Cody walked in.

"You girls know that everyone is waiting outside."

"I'm not taking Henry outside in the air." Cam said quickly. "He is too little."

"Cam," Matt said.

"No. If they want to see him, they can come in here and make sure everyone washes their hands or uses antibacterial stuff."

"Alright. We will move the party in here." He walked back outside to tell everyone that the party was moved inside.

Cam looked at Linney and mouthed, you should tell him. Linney nodded her head.

"Uh...Codes, can...can we go outside and talk for a sec?" Linney said just as Dustin walked in with Garrett.

"Dada...Mama have Baby." Cody looked at Linney as she smiled at Garrett and took him from Dustin.

"Thanks buddy. I was just about to tell Daddy that." She said as she kissed him on the head.

"I big bwoder." Cody looked at his son and then his wife and smiled.

"Really?" Linney nodded. "When are you due?"

"October." He leaned forward and kissed her softly. "So I take it you're happy?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I have a beautiful life. Two beautiful babies and another on the way and the love of my life to share it all with. What could be better than that?" Cam smiled at her brother.

"Congratulations guys." Matt said.

"Thanks, Matt." Linney said as he hugged her.

"I can't believe we are going to have another niece or nephew." Cam smiled as she hugged Linney and then Cody. "This is great news."

"Thanks. I'm sure you and Matt will have more later on." Cody said.

"I think Henry needs to be older before Matt and I consider anymore children." Cam smiled.

"This is great. Another grandchild to spoil." Dusty said with a smile. "Now, Camille, can I hold my grandson?"

"Yes." Cam said walking over to the pack n play. She reached in and picked up Henry. "Henry, this is your granddad."

Dusty smiled as he took Henry from her. He looked around at his other grandchildren. There was nothing better than this.

The end. Thanks to all who read, reviewed, favorited and liked this story. We appreciate it. Hailey Egan Cena, you are an awesome writing partner.


End file.
